


I Promise

by TheyAllLivedHappily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenette, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, chlonette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyAllLivedHappily/pseuds/TheyAllLivedHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe brings Marinette a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

“Morning Chloe!” Marinette chirped as she entered the classroom reaching up to press a quick peck to Chloe’s cheek as she slid into her seat. Chloe stood where she did every morning, leaning ‘casually’ against Marinette’s desk speaking with Sabrina. “Nice hat Sabrina.”

Sabrina thanked her, dropping into an enthusiastic story of her and Chloe’s adventures at the mall that weekend.

“It’s too bad you couldn’t come,” Sabrina sighed dreamily, still thinking about the cute boutique they’d visited, “Chloe got you something though!”

“Sabrina!” Chloe hissed under her breath, not-so-gently elbowing her friend.

“Sorry Chloe!” she giggled before running off down the steps to leave the two of them alone.

“Sounds like you had fun,” Marinette placed her books on the desk before turning her full attention to Chloe. She simply nodded in reply absentmindedly fiddling with her fingers. “What’s got you so quiet? Usually I’d have heard a four page essay on your new shoes by now.”

“Oh, I didn’t buy any shoes. As if I’m going to buy anything at a store that sells last year’s pumps. They weren't even cool then let alone a year late.” She scoffed in disgust and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle and smile fondly as Chloe ranted.

“What did you buy then?”

She shrugged nonchalantly, “I got a new bag.”

Marinette gave an exaggerated shocked expression, “That’s it?!”

“Ha ha.” She rolled her eyes before reaching into her purse and pulling out a small plastic bag. “I got you this.”

Her cheeks were red as she handed it over and she watched with intense eyes.

“This better not have cost very much,” Marinette narrowed her eyes playfully as she thought back to the over the top gown Chloe had insisted to buy for her to wear to one of her fathers events. She wondered how she might ever keep up with Chloe with her limited budget. She couldn’t keep making her new hats.

“Just shut up and open it.” She was clearly nervous as she always was when it came to her gifts for Marinette. She seemed desperate for her to like them and Marinette had to remind her that she would love anything Chloe gave her. Maybe even more so when she didn’t have to panic over the price.

“Fine. Fine,” she chuckled softly as she reached inside and dragged out a small velvet box. Marinette wouldn’t have been surprised to learn the price of whatever was inside was more than what the bakery made in a week.

“Go on,” Chloe said impatiently, “Hurry up.”  
She shushed her as she placed her hand on the lid and pulled it open. Her hand was slapping to her mouth before she could fully process what was inside.

“It’s beautiful,” she managed to speak through her fingers, her eyes flickering between the gift and the girl who’d given it to her.  
Chloe reached forward seeing that Marinette wasn’t going to and pulled the small ring from its pillow. “It’s goes on your pinky,” she explained taking the hand that wasn’t clasped to Marinette’s face and slipping the ring into place. A wavy line wound around the ring, tiny red jewels following the design. On the top, in an elegant script, the words ‘I promise’ were engraved.

Her eyes found Chloe’s and when they did Chloe lifted up her own hand, wiggling her fingers playfully to show off the matching ring on her own pinky.  
Unable to form words that might match the happiness living in her chest, she instead launched herself from her chair and into Chloe’s arms.

“Thank you so much,” she mumbled into the taller girls shoulder as Chloe’s hands wound around her to return the hug, “I love it so much. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” A warm kiss was pressed atop her head and she sighed in content before pulling out of the hug slightly.

“I’d give you a kiss but I don’t want to get in trouble again.” They both snickered as they unconsciously checked the front of the room to see if the teacher had arrived.  
“I’ll collect it later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have a backstory planned out for this but I have yet to write it. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading it :)


End file.
